The present invention relates to a motor starter for an electric motor and an operating method for such a motor starter. The invention also relates to a computer program product embodied to implement the operating method. The invention further relates to a motor arrangement to which a corresponding motor starter belongs.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In the field of automation, there is a requirement for motor starters for electric motors that are compact and can be produced in a simple and economic manner.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address these problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.